warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Honeysky's Loss
This is Silverwhisker's Entry for the Contest of writting, Prompt 1.! Chapter 1, Bright Days: Honeysky yawned. The bright light of day was shining into her medicine cat den. Her apprentice, Gorsepaw, was still asleep. His brown pelt rose and fell. She smiled. “''Such a loyal apprentice.” she thought. She stretched her legs and padded outside. She turned to their leader, Nightstar. Her dark pelt was shining in the sun. “I’m going to look for herbs,” she purred to the leader. Nightstar smiled. “For my soon to arrive kits?!” mewed Nightstar excitedly. The two were sisters, although Nightstar was black, and Honeysky was a bright ginger. Honeysky smiled. “I’ll happily be your medicine cat and help, like we always helped each other as kits!” murmured Honeysky. She bounded off to find some Poppy seeds at the ShadowClan border. Windclan was recently in a fight with the other clan. Honeysky sighed. Her sister always treated her nice, Honeysky would die without her. She picked some poppy heads, and then out of nowhere, the ShadowClan medicine cat leaped at her. “Get away from my poppies!” he snapped. Honeysky bristled in fear. “I-I’m sorry!” she cried. She set them down at the white tom’s paws. His ear twitched. “I’ve heard you’re quite the medicine cat. I’m Fallingfeather, who are you?” asked the tom. “I’m Honeysky,” mewed Honeysky. Fallingfeather pushed a poppy head over to Honeysky. “You can keep one, but keep your paws off the border, and my poppies.” Growled Fallingfeather. Honeysky nodded, and padded away. Honeysky returned, Nightstar sniffing her. “Why do you smell like ShadowClan?” she asked her sister. She narrowed her eyes. “Are you in love with a cat from another clan?” growled Nightstar. Honeysky shook her head. “I sorta got in a fight with the ShadowClan medicine cat.” Sighed Honeysky. Nightstar blinked. “You mean, talk-fight, not claws?” asked Nightstar. Honeysky giggled. “You know I hate fighting! I accidently crossed the border to get poppies.” Purred Honeysky. Nightstar nodded. “Don’t worry, no cat likes to fight with innocent little you!” teased Nightstar. Gorsepaw bounded to his mentor. “Yay, your back! I’ll plant some of the seeds for you!” purred Gorsepaw. He dashed away with four poppy seeds. Honeysky sighed. “Everything’s easier with that little one,” she murmured. Nightstar nodded. “Bet it is.” She sighed, padding away to the nursery. As soon as Honeysky saw her plump sister’s body disappear, Honeysky padded into her den. She needed to get ready, the next day was the Gathering. Gorsepaw's sleek pelt was barley visible to Honeysky. "I heard there's tons of cats!" he purred. Honeysky nodded, and smiled. The two cats padded to where the medicine cats gathered. Honeysky got a sharp glare from Fallingfeather. The Gathering quickly began. Nightstar stepped forward, but the ShadowClan leader, Gravlestar, shoved her. "I'm speaking first!" he snapped. Gravelstar's dark gray pelt bristled. "WindClan cats are crossing our border! Keep your noses to your selves, stealthy WindClan cats, Or be punished!" hissed Gravelstar. Fallingfeather stepped in front of Honeysky, shealding her. "Its not their falt! Their medicine cat accidently crossed! Medicine cats' don't have borders!" challenged Fallingfeather. Gasps came from the crowd as the leader's medicine cat disapproved him. "What?!" growled Gravelstar. He thrusted his muzzle inches from Nightstar's. "You let your filthy medicine cat cross my border?!" he sneered. "No, she accidently crossed it. my '''sister' ment no harm!" retorted Nightstar. She shoved Gravelstar aside. "My turn! I have an announcement. I'm expecting kits, so i won't be here for the next gathering. My deputy, Breezecloud, will be taking my place!" announced Nightstar. Cats cheered, ignoring Gravelstar's complaint. RiverClan's leader, Timberstar, just had an announcement about kits. Thunderclans' leader, Mousestar, just complained about ShadowClan crossing their border. Nightstar was happily chatting with Timberstar. She stopped when she noticed the gathering was over. "Windclan, lets go!" she yowled. Honeysky prepared to leave, but Fallingfeather stopped her. "Wait.....Meet me by our borders. I....er....Want to give you some herbs." muttered Fallingfeather, scuffling the dirt with his claws. Honeysky noded, and took off. Chapter 2, Chasing her love: Honeysky took off at night. She was to meet Fallingfeather for some herbs. She noticed Fallingfeather pale blue-green eyes glowing in the moonlight. She purred when she some some cobwebs in his mouth. "I can easily get those!" she mewed. Fallingfeather sighed. "I-I'm....your herb of love." he murmured. Honeysky blushed. "Wait, I didn't know i liked him!! That's breaking the codes! Two of them, infact! Well....One night can't hurt...." Thought Honeysky. Fallingfeather starred at Honeysky, as if he expected her to say something. she jumped. "I.....Like you too." sighed Honeysky. Fallingfeather smiled. "He actully...looks kinda cute...." thought Honeysky. She shook her head. "No, no! I can't fall in love! But love is the most powerful thing." thought Honeysky, smiling at Fallingfeather. He flicked his tail. "Race you to that browning pine!" he challenged. "I'm WindClan, I can't lose!" meowed Honeysky, taking off. Fallingfeather pelted after her. He lost, for Honeysky, it was a breeze. "Man....Two medicine cats falling for each other....Wait till StarClan hears this!" giggled Honeysky. Fallingfeather rolled his eyes. "StarClan can't tell us to fall in love, and to not fall in love." he murmured, licking her cheek. He purred, and playfully swipped Honeysky's ears. The two sat down, tails twinned. They looked up at the moon. "So beautiful....Just like you..." murmured Fallingfeather. Clouds covered the moon. Honeysky blinked. "We aren't at a gathering anymore..." she whimpered. "Is StarClan dissaproving my love? Why, that'll ruin my future life!" thought Honeysky. "We better go, Its beggining to rain." Sighed Fallingfeather. He nudged her. "Meet me here....Every night." he purred. Honeysky nodded, and the two parted ways. From that day on, the two met, night after night. But one day, Honeysky had horrible news. "What's the bad news?" whimpered Fallingfeather. Honeysky licked his nose. "Well, its bad in a way.....I-I'm expecting your kits!" purred Honeysky. Fallingfeather frowned. "But that means i can't meet you anymore." he whimpered. Honeysky sighed. "I know, but one day, I'll come out, and show you our kits!" purred Honeysky. Fallingfeather licked her ears. "Good, cause i'll miss you. How about in four moons?" asked Fallingfeather. "Perfect, like you." murmued Honeysky. "Meeting you everyday was such a joy, i've never-" he was cut off by the crack of twigs. Honeysky gasped when she saw Gorsepaw flee away from them. "No, we've been spotted!" she screeched, chasing after her apprentice. Fallingfeather retreated to his camp, while Honeysky ran after her apprentice. He was too fast, and told Nightstar. Nightstar glarred at her sister. "You were the only thing i had." she whimpered. "But now, you must leave. No clan will let you join. I'm sorry. Now Gorsepaw, will have to help me kit." murmured Nightstar, looking at her paws. A tear rippled down Honeysky's face. "N-No! Y-Your the only thing i have, Nightstar!" cried Honeysky. Nightstar put her ears back, and cried. "You had me, now you have Fallingfeather, your loner friend. I'm going to tell Shadowclan about this." whimpered Nightstar, padding away. Honeysky padded away, and the two sister departed for life. Chapter 3, Torture: Honeysky padded into her box with a mouse. It had been a moon since she left the clans, and she was due for kits any day. She knew that Fallingfeather had been exciled, cause she saw Nightstar crossing the border to ShadowClan before she left. Honeysky sighed. "I wonder what my sister's kits look like?" she wondered. Honeysky padded out of her box, wondering if she should stay incase she gave birth. She decided to hunt some more, and maybe find some poppyseeds and Chervil. She found tons of them. "Perfect, now i'm all set to have kits!" thought Honeysky with a purr. She gasped when she saw a familiar white tom. "Fallingfeather!!" she cried happily. The tom whipped around, and hissed. "Go away! You made me leave my clan, i want nothing to do with you!" he screeched. Honeysky layed her ears back. "B-But we had a perfect life planned!" she whimpered. "A life with you? A cat, who ruined my life?! No, you had a horrible life planned! Get out of my sight, i never want to see you, or your dirty kits!" snarled Fallingfeather. Honeysky let out a wail, and dashed back to her home, tears streaming behind her. She layed down in her box, and curled in a ball. She planned on hunting near WindClan territory the next day, so she could see Nightstar again. Honeysky streached. She padded out of her box. The sun was rising. She smiled, it was beautiful. Honeysky padded over to the WindClan border, and gasped. A limp, black body layed there. There was no blood, but limp kits curled around the black fur's body. She dashed over to the pile of black fur. "N-Nightstar? Wake up, you can't be dead, niether can your ktis!" wailed Honeysky. She nudged Nightstar. "You diserved it!" hissed a cat. Honeysky flashed around to see her great grandmother, Ripplepond. Her gray fur was bristling. "You dishonered StarClan, and the code! You get what you diserve!" growled Ripplepond, dissappearing. Honeysky put her ears back. She broke the code for love, and a life. But all she got was pain. She barried her sister and kits. Honeysky was in pain that night, from her arriving ktis, and her family. Honeysky had two kits, a tom and she-cat. She named the very pale ginger she-kit Risingkit, and the white tom Fangkit. She smiled. Everything left her. Honeysky still loved her ex-mate, but he didn't love her. But she had her kits, and they were everything to her. She decided that Honeysky would still show her kits to her mate, that night. She drug the box (Which had her kits inside) to Fallingfeather. He unsheathed his claws. "Get those things away from me!" he snapped. "They're your kits!" retorted Honeysky. Fallingfeather sighed and nodded. He picked up Fangkit who squealed in wiggled. "He looks like me..." he murmured. Honeysky smiled. "Handsome like you too..." she murmured. Fallingfeather growled, putting his ears back. He bit down hard on Fangkit's neck, and Fangkit let out a squeal. FAngkit soon twitched and wiggled no more. "What did you do?!?!" screeched Honeysky. Fallingfeather snarled. "I got rid of tat filth that reminds me of you!" he hissed. He reached for the other kit, but Honeysky bounded away with her. She ran so far, Honeysky accidently crossed into Windclan territory. She ran into Breezestar's (The new leader) patrol, made of him. Thistlebird, Drippingrain, and Floatingpaw. "I thought we banished you?!" snarled Breezestar. "We did, and looks like she had a kit!" hissed Floatingpaw, the small brown she-cat's fur bristled. Breezestar flicked his tail, ordering Thistlebird to get the kit. Drippingrain and Floatingpaw held down Honeysky. "Make sure you pay close attention!" sneered Breezestar, as he dug his claws into the kit. Dark red kit blood stained the grass. Floatingpaw bid down hard on Honeysky's scruff. "No, let her live. Starclan told me to make sure she gets tortured." growled Breezestar. They left, leaving Honeysky mourning over her dead kit. Chatper 4, Nobody: Honeysky lived in a small cramped box from that day on. She was all alone. She was happy to have Fallingfeather again, who was becoming nicer to her. Fallingfeather paddded over to her with a rabbit in his jaws. He settled down next to Honeysky. "I'm sorry....I'm sorry i kill a handsome kit......I feel stupid, and i still....Really love you. Please move in with me." murmured Fallingfeather. Honeysky purred, and nodded. The two padded away, tails twinned. Honeysky licked her mate's ear. "I remember when we use to meet each other everyday, when we were just made medicine cats. We were only 13 moons old..." murmured Honeysky. Fallingfeather purred, and licked her nose. "I know, now we're 15 moons old." he murmured. Honeysky smiled, and looked in a puddle. She could see their reflection, both psuhed up against each other. "And look at us now, back together..." murmured Honeysky. She got up. "Lets go to our new home." she purred. Fallingfeather nodded, and the large white tom led her to his den. Honeysky fell asleep in the roomy box pressed up against Fallingfeather. She was purring, but afraid to sleep. She learned there was nothing to fear of StarClan, but now, she knew that there was tons of things to fear of StarClan. It took everything from here, everything except for Fallingfeather. He was so warm. Honeysky sighed. One thing she was happy to have was her mate. Honeysky eventuly fell asleep. When she woke, Fallingfeather was gone. "Must be hunting!" thought Honeysky, streatching. She followed her mate's scent, and was confussed when it intangled with another. "Its not clan scent. Maybe he's hunting with a friend?" thought Honeysky. She soon couldn't believe her eyes. Fallingfeather's tail was twinned with a light brown tabby she-cat. "Oh Fallingfeather...I never met a Clan tom i liked." purred the she-cat. Fallingfeather smiled. "I've never met a she-cat who was so beautiful, Mink...." he murmured. The two pressed their muzzles together for a long time, before splitting. "Well, better get going. I got my former mate at my place. I plan on leaving her in Windclan territory, so you can move in. Then, we can raise a family there." meowed Fallingfeather. Honeysky's heart skipped a couple of beats. Her fur bristled in anger. "Why-why -why?! What did i do wrong for him to want to do that?!" ''wondered Honeysky desperatly. Mink purred. "I bet she's as ugly as a naked mole." she murmured. Fallingfeather didn't reply. "''Maybe he still likes me!" Thought Honeysky cheerfully. "Uglier!" purred Fallingfeather. Honeysky couldn't stop herself. She leaped out from behind a dumpster, tears streaming down her face. "What did i do wrong for you to hate me?" wailed Honeysky. Fallingfeather ignored her. "Leave me. I don't like you anymore. You got me kick out of my clan. Why shouldn't i hate a dirty cat like you?" growled Fallingfeather. Chapter 5, Wailing to the Stars: Honeysky never met Fallingfeather again. Most cats told her he moved to a diffrent town with Mink. Honeysky couldn't believe what she decided to do. She decided to head to the Moon pool and try to see her kits again. She accidently met up with a ThunderClan patrol. "Who are you?" growled a dark ginger tom. "Blacksky! She's justa tresspassing loner!" growled a white she-cat. "I'm Milkpelt, who are you?" asked the she-cat. "I'm Honeysky, a former medicine cat." sighed Honeysky. A gray tabby tom bristled, and leaped forward. "See? We can't trust a former cat!" he hissed. "Bengalpaw, keep calm, she's not attacking!" hissed Milkpelt. She turned to Honeysky. "Where are you heading, so we can escort you?" asked Milkpelt. Honeysky sighed. "To the moonpool. Please don't report me, I'm just going to see if my kits made it to StarClan! I-I can't be mentioned to WindClan, they'll skin me!" cried Honeysky. Milkpelt sighed. "Very well." she mewed, her blue eyes were calm. They led her to the Moonpool. Honeysky felt uncomfertable from Bengalpaw's and Blacksky's glares. Blacksky yawned. "We should stay here, and make sure she doens't do anything bad." growled Bengalpaw. Blacksky agreed, and the clan cats stayed. Honeysky drank from the Moonpool. The icy cold water slid down her throat, giving her warm memmories. She curled into a ball, and fel asleep. Honeysky blinked open her eyes. She saw the sunny forest of StarClan. Ripplepond growled. "Why are you here?" she snarled. Honeysky put her ears back. "I want to see if my kits made it!" she growled. "Those kits died as rogues, just like their mother should! They'll never be welcomed here since your their mother!" hissed Ripplepond. "My kits are innocent!" screamed Honeysky. "Not with you, they aren't!" snarled Ripplepond. Honeysky couldn't hold back. She leaped at Ripplepond, claws unsheathed. Ripplepond turned on Honeysky. "you have no one! Not Fallingfeather, not your family, not the clans, and not StarClan!" hissed Ripplepond, raking her claws down Honeysky's back. Honeysky screeched in pain. Ripplepond knocked Honeysky over. She put her claws on Honeysky's throat. "I wonder what would happen if a living cat died in StarClan?! Lets find out....This is for everyone. Everyone that you made StarClan hurt!" hissed Ripplepond as she lashed at Honeysky's throat. Blood stained the grass everywhere. Honeysky layed there, limp. "I saved StarClan....I saved the Clans from learning from a cat who broke the rules like you..." murmured Ripplepond. Honeysky's spirit searched for StarClan, and heavens that would let her in. No place, let Honeysky's spririt in. From that day forward, Honeysky's spirit roamed through the Clans and Allies.... Who is your favorite cat? A. Honeysky B. Fallingfeather C. Ripplepond D. Nightstar E. Milkpelt Category:Silverwhisker's Pages Category:Fanfiction Category:Contest Entry